Un, deux, trois, tu m'appartiens !
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Fili et Kili aiment jouer. Ou plutôt, Fili aime faire plaisir à son frère et le surprendre. Pas de risque : Dis les surveilles toujours, et Fili ne risquerait jamais de faire mal à son petit frère. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Kili qui va surprendre Fili. Et pour être surpris, il va être surpris, oui ! Et Dis aussi... [OS]


******Coucou les loulous ! Alors, aujourd'hui, je vous donne à lire une petite fiction que je qualifierais de "troooop mignonne", si j'étais une fangirl... Ce que je suis. Hum. Bref, j'ai eu envie de faire un truc "so cute" sur les deux frères nains que j'aime tellement, et sur qui je fantasme comme une malade. Et je suppose que si vous êtes ici, ben... Vous aussi ^^ (Nom de dieu, je commence à m'embrouiller un peu les pinceaux j'ai l'impression là... "), et la qualité de la fiction est sans prétention, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, que vous trouvez ça trop cucul ou nunuche, ou mal écrit, je ne vous en voudrais pas, loin de là ! ;)**

******En tout cas, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez un peu tout de même ;p**

* * *

Le jeune nain blond comptait tranquillement jusqu'à 100, rajoutant des chiffres de temps à autre, histoire de laisser à son petit frère le temps de trouver une cachette correcte. Leur mère les regardait du haut de la colline de la clairière, recousant leurs pantalons maintes fois troués par leurs bêtises et leurs cascades que Thorin qualifiait avec amusement "de haut niveau". Elle sourit en voyant Kili se cacher derrière une roche qui faisait la moitié de sa taille. C'était adorable et ridicule en même temps, et elle sentit un élan d'affection la prendre. Les mères naines ne sont pas très affectives, mais avoir un fils tel que Kili ou Fili (qui cherchait son frère avec des faux airs de surprise) amenait forcément une affection débordante. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur leurs pantalons, entendant le faux cri de surprise de Fili, ce qui la fit rire.

Kili se mit à rire en attrapant son frère au mollet, et ce dernier fit comme si son petit frère lui avait fait la peur du siècle. Après tout, il avait bien fait semblant de ne pas le voir... Voir son Kili rire aux éclats le mettait dans un état de tendresse proche de l'obsession, à toujours vérifier si son frère ne s'était pas fait mal chaque matin et chaque soir, à lui demander si personne ne l'avait embêté dans les couloirs, à jouer avec lui dès qu'il revenait de l'école, à lui promettre d'être toujours là dès que Kili pleurait en se blottissant dans ses bras... Fili se baissa en riant et attrapa son petit frère pour lui faire un câlin. Le rire de Kili était contagieux, l'enfant était tellement joyeux que chacun se faisait contaminer par sa joie de vivre. Chacun y était sensible, et encore plus Fili.

-Hé, Kee, j'ai un jeu à te proposer ! Dit Fili dans un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Dis, Fee, dis !

-Un, deux, trois, soleil. Ça te dit ?

-Oui oui ! Mais c'est moi qui compte, Fee !

-C'est d'accord.

Fili déposa Kili à terre, et celui-ci se dirigea avec difficulté vers l'arbre. Après tout, il venait à peine de savoir comment marcher, et Fili surveillait chacun de ses pas, il était très prudent. Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère se fasse mal. Il avait mis tant de temps à réussir à avancer debout et tout seul ! Ce serait dommage de se faire mal.

-Attention Kee ! Dit-il, un peu angoissé.

Kili attrapa l'arbre en face de lui et se retourna vers son grand frère, le plus beau des sourires de bébé sur le visage, ce qui laissa Fili encore une fois interdit. Il le disait toujours haut et fort : son frère était le plus beau des bébés nains qu'il ait pu voir. Non, du monde entier. Il lui sourit affectueusement, et comprenant la soudaine moue boudeuse de Kili, partit au fond de la clairière, attendant qu'il se retourne. C'était une autre particularité des deux frères, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Un simple geste ou regard de Fili suffisait à calmer Kili et le faire sourire, et un simple sourire suffisait à Fili pour être heureux et bien dormir.

Kili se tourna face à l'arbre et compta jusqu'à trois, prononça "soleil", puis se retourna vivement. Fili se tenait droit, sans bouger d'un pouce. Kili se retourna et exécuta la manœuvre de nouveau, espérant toujours que son frère serait prit au dépourvu. Mais Fili était toujours souriant et immobile, et Kili disait que Fili devrait faire statue comme métier plus tard, ce qui avait bien fais rire Fili et Dis, mais pas Thorin.

Il exécuta la manœuvre encore, et encore, et rapidement, Fili fut derrière lui. La clairière était petite, les arbres de la forêt qui l'entourait étaient gigantesques et prenaient beaucoup de place. Ils n'avaient jamais chaud puisque la clairière était couverte d'ombre, et ils jouaient pendant des heures et des heures. Mais ce jour là, il se passa quelque chose qui surprit Fili au plus haut point.

Kili tapa les trois derniers coups sur l'arbre, mais au lieu du traditionnel "un, deux, trois, soleil !" il lança avec son ton joyeux :

-Un, deux, trois, tu m'appartiens !

Puis il se retourna vers Fili et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Cela fit dégringoler le pauvre Fili qui avait prit une position qui paraissait très compliqué pour son petit frère (en l'occurrence, à cloche pied) et ils tombèrent à la renverse, le plus âgé se demandant comment Kili avait pu sauter aussi haut, au niveau de sa bouche. Très vite, des rougeurs s'installèrent sur les joues de Fili, et son petit frère termina de l'embrasser au bout de quelques secondes. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et explosèrent de rire. Fili se tenait les côtes, tellement il riait, par nervosité et parce que c'était carrément pathétique pour lui comme scène. Kili, lui, riait parce que la tête de son grand frère avait été épique ! Enfin, il avait réussit à surprendre Fee ! Pour lui, c'était une fierté, une réussite.

Dis, qui avait assisté à toute la scène et violemment sursauté quand l'acte avait débuté, descendit les collines en semant la moitié des vêtements sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle arriva vers eux, rouge de gêne et d'incompréhension, et cria :

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Les deux gamins s'arrêtèrent de rire, redoutant la colère de leur mère. Kili vint se réfugier dans les bras de son frère, Fili lui-même tout penaud. Pour une mère, ce n'est pas une scène très banale, et encore moins dans le monde nain. Dis, voyant qu'elle leur avait fait peur, changea de visage et soupira. Elle s'accroupit devant eux et demanda, un peu curieuse :

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-Fee m'appartient, c'est tout.

En disant ces paroles, le petit avait resserré ces petits bras autour du torse du blond, n'en faisant même pas la moitié. Leur mère aurait du être choqué ou crier, mais elle eut un sourire tendre. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Kili, qui se détendit directement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, et Fili non plus.

-Kili, tu sais, il existe plusieurs sortes d'amour, mais ce n'est pas celui dont tu profites avec ton frère, expliqua doucement Dis. Pour vous, c'est un amour fraternel. Et entre frères, on ne s'embrasse pas.

-Mais...

Kili ne semblait pas comprendre, et cette d'incompréhension totale fit sourire sa mère. Fili, un peu gêné par la situation (nom de nom, c'est lui qui s'était fait embrassé par son frère !), allait proposer de remettre cette conversation à plus tard quand Kili eut une illumination. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il déclara, fier comme un paon :

-Je suis amoureux de Fee !

Fili devint plus rouge que son pyjama couleur tomate et passa sa main sur son visage, puis il partit dans un rire nerveux. Finalement amusé, il glissa un regard à sa mère, qui elle semblait mi-figue, mi-raison. Choquée, elle l'était, attendrie aussi, mais amusée aussi. Elle allait expliquer une nouvelle fois la base des relations fraternelles quand Fili demanda, curieux :

-Et d'où ça te vient, tout ça ?

-C'est ce que Oncle Thorin dit à Monsieur Dwalin, quand ils sont que tous les deux et qu'ils vont dans la chambre de Oncle Thorin ! Et puis après ils se battent, ils font des bruits bizarres, et quand Dwalin repart, ils s'embrassent comme j'ai embrassé Fee !

Cette fois-ci, Fili partit dans un fou rire, définitivement amusé. Il saurait quoi dire à son oncle si jamais il l'embêtait ! Dis, finalement blasée, leur ordonna de se relever pour rentrer à Erebor. Elle comptait bien dire un ou deux mots à son frère.

Fili se releva en riant toujours, et pris son petit frère par la main. Ce dernier lui lançait un sourire étincelant, si étincelant que Fili s'arrêta sur le chemin. Pendant que Dis rassemblait les affaires qu'elle avait semé dans sa course, Fili se pencha vers Kili et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Le petit nain brun rougit de bonheur, et Fili enleva une chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou pour la donner à son frère.

-Tu as raison Kili. Je t'appartiens. Mais pour le moment, faut s'embrasser sur la joue, parce que quand tu seras grand, ça n'aura pas la même valeur. Et à ce moment, seulement quand tu auras dépassé tes 18 années, tu pourras m'embrasser sur la bouche, si tu en as encore envie. Si c'est le cas, je ne me refuserais pas à toi, je te le promets mon petit Kee.

Il se releva et Kili le regarda avec des yeux étincelants de bonheur devant cette promesse formulée avec tant de délicatesse. Il opina de la tête comme un fou, ce qui fit rire Fili, et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

-Mais j'en doute, rajouta t-il dans un sourire.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, Dis les appelant dans de grands éclats de voix.

Mais alors qu'ils remontaient la pente, Fili entendit la voix de son petit frère s'élever, alors que celui-ci s'aidait des hautes herbes pour grimper. Il le regarda, et Kili répéta un peu plus fort :

-M'en fiche, tu m'appartiens Fee.

Et Fili ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
